ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirrorman (character)
is a fictional hero made by Tsuburaya Productions. Unlike most tokusatsu shows at the time, Mirrorman was a more dark and brooding show in line with Ultraseven. However, halfway through the series, (around episode 26) the network forced changes upon the show that made it more in line with other tokusatsu shows at the time. Another series called Mirrorman REFLEX, was later made what is now called the Heisei era, it was made in a dark style similar to the first half of the series. History Mirrorman The Earth is once again in peril as a race known only as "The Invaders" from the Planet X, plots to conquer our planet. The aliens soon discover the existence of Kotaro and made plans to capture the young man. The targeted the young man because he was the half-human son of the original Mirrorman. By now Kotaro was a young man and photographer with no interest in fighting despite the SGM captain's request. Said captain, Dr. Mitarai, was a friend of his father and Kotaro's mother Yuko was his assistant. The young man had difficulty accepting his destiny, refusing to believe he was only half human but he soon realized that he is the only one who could save the Earth from the Invaders, when they tried to assassinate him. In the industrial district Kotaro had his first battle as Mirrorman and fought a giant monster and an invader ship with the help of SGM. Profile Normal= |-| w/ Timer= Stats *'Height': 170 cm ~ 40 m *'Weight': 70 kg ~ 35,000 t *'Running Speed': Able to run at the speed of light. *'Weakness': If he stays in the Mirror World for too long he will die, which is how his father fell. *'Home World': Planet Earth (Mirrorman Universe) *'Family Structure': **'Mother': Yuko **'Father': The unseen original Mirrorman, though deceased his spirit still gives his son advice. He gave his son the Color Timer to know when the bomb is about to explode. Body Features *'Color Timer': In episode 26, Mirrorman was captured by the Invaders and was implanted with a bomb, ever since then every time Kyotaro transforms he has only three minutes before the bomb detonates. Techniques *'Silver Cross': Mirrorman's finisher, he gathers energy then places his hands at the stars on his forehead and waist, bringing them together to shoot two large arrow shaped bursts of energy, can destroy a monster in one shot. After being implanted with the bomb, Mirrorman had to be careful of when he uses it to avoid igniting the bomb. *'Mirror Kick': Jumping into the air, Mirrorman can charge his legs with yellow energy to deliver a powerful kick. **'Miracle Kick': Similar to the Mirror Kick. Mirrorman concentrates red energy to both his feet and kicks the enemy. Can hit multiple targets at once, which was how Gorgoaurus β and Pair-Mons King β were destroyed at the same time. **'Cross Jump': A kick to the opponent while both are high in the air. *'Mirror Knife': Mirrorman can fire an arrow shaped burst of energy to kill his opponents. In the earlier episodes this was the commonly used final technique, until the Silver Cross started to be used. **'Mirror Shot': Mirrorman can fire small energy beams from his fingers all at once, it is a version of the Mirror Knife used while in mid-air. It can be fired from one or both hands. *'Mirror Slicer': V shaped bursts of energy used to cut apart the enemy. There are two types. **'Slicer V': A vertical slice. ***'Mirror Rolling Slice': The Slicer V strengthened 5 times by rotating it. **'Slicer H': A horizontal slice. *'Defense Mirror': Mirrorman can conjure a mirror like barrier that reflect the enemy's energy attacks back at them. *'Mirror Eyebeam': Destructive rays emitted from the eyes *'Mirror Fire': Used in episode 40, rays emitted from cross hands. *'Mirror Gluck Le': A vortex of energy that seals away the opponent. *'Straight Flush': A series of high speed punches. *'Mirror Halation': When no mirror or reflective surface is present, Mirrorman can gather light to create an artificial one to transport himself. Because of the emission of bright light, it was also used to confuse Gold Satan in episode 7. *'Mirror Eye': Blue rays emitted from the eyes to discover invisible objects or see across dimensions. *'Flight': Mirrorman can fly under his own power but not when he is in the mirror world *'Teleportation/Transformation': To transform Kyoutaro uses his father's pendant, shouts 'Mirror Spark' and faces a reflective surface such as a mirror, a body of water, plastic, crystal, etc., to which he holds up his Mirror Pendant and shouts "Mirror Spark!". He is then transported through the 2nd dimension and reappears elsewhere as Mirrorman, as Mirrorman he can also move through the Mirror World so long as there is a reflective surface. *'Ability to turn the enemy into light': Used against Kitty Fire, Mirror can hit his enemy and turn them into light. Silver Cross.png|Silver Cross Mirror Knife.png|Mirror Knife Mirror Shot.png|Mirror Shot Merchandise Legend Hero Returns *'Mirrorman' (2009) **Release date: February 2009 **Materials: PVC **Price: 3800 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4523924110205 :Manufactured by Inspire, Legend Hero Returns Mirrorman is based on his appearance in the TV series. He features only 2 points of articulation, and it was made in scale with Bandai's Ultra Hero Series. His belt is also molded with his bomb timer. X-Plus image xplus.jpeg|X-Plus 25cm Mirrorman Gallery Mirrorman_in_city.png Mirorman.jpg REDDO FITE.jpg Mrrrman.png Mirrorman 2.jpg Mirrorman 3.jpg mirrormanhrh.jpg Mirrorman 2.png ssdasd.jpg Mirrorman I.png MIRRORMAN I.jpg Mirrorman Night I.png Mirrorman Night.png Mirrorman_depresed.png Mirrorman_swim.png Mirror.png MIRRORMAN II.jpg Mirrorman 5.jpg|Iron vs Mirrorman mirror vs iron.jpg Balbbalaha.jpg Multi vs Mirrorman.jpg|Mirrorman vs Multi Mirrorman III.png Mirrorman 6.jpg Mirrorman and Kagami.png 1971 Mirror Kamen.jpg UltramanandSpectreman.jpg|A promo shot of Ultraman Jack and Mirrorman image collection.jpeg|Collection of Mirrorman Toys Kaiju Funeral.png Trivia *Mirrorman is actually based of a manga of the same name, which inspired a live action pilot before the series. However there are differences between the incarnations. The manga Mirrorman's face resembled Mirrorman Reflex, the pilot Mirrorman had an 'open mouth' costume that showed the suit actor's mouth while the TV Mirrorman more resembled Jumborg Ace and Ultras. *Mirrorman is the inspiration for Mirror Knight. Category:Heroes Category:Mirrors Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Mirrorman Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists